Call of Duty: Uprising
'(Feel free to fix grammatic errors but please don't do any other types of edits without my permission. Anyways, enjoy!) Call of Duty: Uprising is a first-person shooter for the PC, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game was released on September 30, 2017 for all consoles in North America, and on October 13, 2017 for all consoles everywhere else in the world. The game is a standalone story. Not following the Modern Warfare or Black Ops timeline. This game will also include 5 DLC map packs in the future, just like Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Contextual lean returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts; and an option to do either a Dolphin Dive or Tactical Slide is provided instead being restricted to just doing one. Campaign In the year 2018, a new prototype weapon codenamed "Thanatos" is secretely being manufactured in Middle Eastern countries. As terroristic tensions rise and the War on Terror grows fiercer by the day, discover the far more devious plot that is transpiring in the shadows. ''- Campaign Blurb Players will be able to play together locally (up to 2 players) and online (up to 4 players). All standard missions are unlocked from the beginning and can be played from any position without negative consequence. Seventeen missions will be available from the start, with six ones being secret levels ('a') that can only be played via easter egg or alternative ending according to the corresponding level. However, these bonus missions are not pivotal to the overall story like the standard ones are. Therefore, they are there just to provide extra replayability and unlocking some cool achievements. There will also be a leveling up system where players can unlock new weapons, camos, and costumes to use in Multiplayer. If you're offline, play Campaign so you can still rank up. Once you're back online, your rank will automatically be transferred onto your Multiplayer rank. Campaign Missions Multiplayer ''Join the fight and follow the U.S., ISIS, Alfada, or Russia in their pursuits for victory. Customize your look, soldier, class, and patch to win the war for your country or organization! - ''Multiplayer Blurb Multiplayer is mostly the same as past titles before ''Advanced Warfare. One big feature that will be returning is on-map vehicles, first seen in World at War. Vehicles like tanks, turret jeeps, double-seated motorcycles, and XS1 Goliaths (rarely). Tournaments we also be held on occasion, similar to Splatfests on Splatoon. There are official tournaments with REAL prizes, semi-official which usually has REAL ''prizes, and fan-made tournaments that can boost XP. All three of these types of tournaments occur over the course of 4-5 days. Weapons Weapons return back to the modern era with a few experimental weapons and a few classic ones as well. Assualt: * M16 * AK-47 * G3 * G36C * XM-LAR * FAMAS * STG-44 (bonus) Submachine: * MP5K * Kuda * VMP * Kiparis * UMP50 * MP-40 (bonus) Shotguns: * M1014 * Ranger * SPAS-12 * KSG-12 * USAS 12 (bonus) Snipers: * MK14 EBR * MSR * L118 * Dragunov * Barrett (bonus) Light Machine: * RPD * M240 * PKM * Bered MK8 (bonus) Handguns: * Five-seven * M1911 * Python * B23R * KAP-40 * Rift E9 (bonus) Launchers: * RPG-7V2 * XM-53 * China Lake * Crossbow * L4 Siege (bonus) Riot Shield Lethal * Frag * Semtex * Explosive Drone * AA3 Combat Axe * Incendiary Bomb Tactical * Concussion * Smoke * Flashbang * Trophy System * Tear Gas Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Targeting Drone * Scrambler * Tactical Insertion Game Modes Game modes new and old will be in this game. Core Hardcore Hardcore variants of these game modes include: reduced health, no radar without UAV, and friendly fire. Everything else remains the same. * Hardcore TDM * Hardcore FFA * Hardcore Domination * Hardcore Search & Destroy * Hardcore Uplink Clans & Tournaments The Clans game mode showcases all of the core game modes in a random fashion. The game will randomly choose the map and game mode rather than letting the players vote. Clans uses eSports rules. Tournaments feature three choses: Official, semi-official, and fanmade. Official tournaments are hosted by Treyarch and occur every 1-2 months. Prizes can include $50 ''Gamestop gift cards, $100 in cash, or a free season pass. Semi-official tournaments are endorsed by Treyarch but not hosted by them. Prizes can include $15 Gamestop ''gift cards, $30 in cash, or one free DLC map pack. Fanmade tournaments are far more common and don't have any real-world prizes. However, winning a fanmade tournament can heavily boost one's XP. To set up a tournament, set up the rules, game modes, maps and guns allowed in the tournament. Then, give it a catchy name. Once everything is set and done you can submit the tournament and the game will process and refine it, and players will be able to begin signing up for your tournament. If you want, you can go above and beyond and try to get your tournament endorsed by Treyarch. Tell them the rules of your tournament, how you will handle prizes and the shipment of them, and send it the report to Treyarch through email or on their website. If they endorse it, a yellow badge with the Treyarch symbol on it will appear next to the name of your tournament. Signifying that it has been successfully endorsed. Official tournaments are usually nationwide. Semi-official can be anywhere from local to nationwide. Fanmade, most of the time, are local although they do have the potential to be much bigger than that with good advertising. Clans (''5-8 members) will take part in these tournaments to win BIG or small prizes. It's all just a game... right? * Clans (eSports) * Treyarch Tournament * Endorsed Tournaments * Regular Tournaments Maps Where all of the Multiplayer action takes place. Most of these maps will feature vehicles and some maps will feature underwater swimming. The main new mechanic with maps, is dynamics. All maps will feature destruction of certain structures and some of the maps will feature more dynamics that the player will have to find out themselves. Perks There are a total of 31 perks in this game. Each one will be put into one of five tiers. Every perk will also have a Pro version once all of its challenges are met. Vehicle Perks also make a return. A player will be able to select one of each tier and one vehicle perk. Meaning that a player will be able to have six perks at a time (seven with Gambler Pro). Scorestreaks Players will be able to gain scorestreaks not just by kills but by many other things as well: assists, capturing objectives, destroying enemy equipment and aircraft, and completing Contracts. There are a total of 20 scorestreaks, growing in intensity as the point value goes higher. Hardline will subtract 100 points from the point value of the scorestreak. Hardline Pro will subtract 150 points. Players will be able to select 4 scorestreaks. Zombies Step into world of Zombies as the newly unleashed evil entity named Gossamer, assumes his control over Earth as the zombies run rampant on it. - ''Zombies Blurb Zombies has retained most of the features of past Treyarch COD titles. Survive endless rounds of incoming zombies with your friends. Completing easter eggs will also unlock new and exclusive camos, patches, and gear to customize your look both in Zombies and in Multiplayer. Maps Wonder Weapons Wonder Weapons are weapons that are exotic, experimental, futuristic and even alienistic. They can accomplish things that no normal gun or weapon can do. Most of these weapons are gotten through the Mystery Box while some of them are buildables using spare parts. They are essentially weapons that are way ahead of their time. * Ray Gun - ''Shoots powerful green balls of energy. Kills zombies in one-hit up to around Round 22. If it's upgraped, it can one-hit up to around Round 30. ''(Appears on all maps) * Monkey Bomb - ''Using its cymbals, a mechanic monkey attracts zombies to its location and then blows up. Very useful in creating a distraction to get away from the zombies and be able to do something else. (Appears on Theta) * Rocket Shield - Buildable shield that is equipped with rockets. Not only is this a defensive tool, it's an offensive tool as well. It can be used to defend yourself from zombies or propel yourself right through a group of zombies using the rockets. ''(Appears on Theta) * Thundergun - ''Shoots gusts of compressed air that can blast away hordes of zombies in one hit. Will always be a one-shot kill no matter the round. Useful for clearing out large groups of zombies if one is getting surrounded. It has low ammo capacity, however upgrading it will increase it. ''(Appears on Hospital of the Undead) * IZ-42 Spiraller - ''Shoots a sticky red ball of energy. Once it latches onto a zombie or surface, it detonates in two seconds. Once detonated, it creates a large spiralling laser that melts through any zombies in its way. Useful in clearing out large hordes. (''Appears in Theta & Hospital of the Undead) * Dimensional Splitter - ''Creates a black hole that sucks in zombies. Has a similar effect that the Monkey Bomb has, creating a diversion for the zombie. This weapon also plays a major role in the Easter Egg for Hospital of the Undead. ''(Appears on Hospital of the Undead) Drops & Search Piles Drops make a return appearance in Zombies. They are Power-Ups dropped from zombies that will help the player(s) in their fight against the undead. They can be anywhere from doubling the points that the players acquire, to completly bombing all the zombies on the map. A new addition, however, comes into the Zombies mode. '''Search Piles'. Search Piles are located all across the map, and can be dropped from zombies. Most of them contain little things like an extra grenade or even a little bit more ammo. However, some of them can contain some epic loot. Like a fully upgraded ''gun! Drops Search Pile Loot * Attachment - ''Adds a random attachment to current gun. * Cash - Gives the player anywhere from 50+ to 500+ points. '' * Ammo - ''Gives the player either a clip of ammo or full ammo. '' * SOFLAM - ''Gives the player a device that can call down one missile for each specified location. Up to three locations. '' * Frag - ''Adds two grenades to the player's inventory. '' * Semtex - ''Adds two sticky grenades to the player's inventory. '' * Incendiary Bomb - ''Adds two Incendiary Bombs to the player's inventory * Claymore'' - Adds five Claymores to the player's inventory.'' * XP - Adds experience points to the player's Zombie rank. '' * Gun - ''Gives the player a locked and loaded gun that can come with attachments. '' * Upgraded Gun - ''Gives the player a gun that has been Pack-A-Punched already. '' ''Perk-A-Colas Perk-A-Colas are vending machines that give players perks similar to Multiplayer. This perks will last for as long as the player doesn't go down. Some easter eggs may even give players perks for the rest of the game, regardless of going down or not. Perks can also be gotten for free via Perk Bottles. There are a total of 16 perks for zombies.